Talk:Los Angeles
Appearances I know I've brought this up in other places, but is it necessary? I know it's not been in the prequels, but that could be a bit of information added at the bottom of the page e.g. "The only time Los Angeles has not been seen in the series is in the Season 5 prequel and the Season 6 prequel"? SignorSimon 13:02, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Image The Los Angeles montage is a good idea, but maybe for lower down on the page, say in the "locations" section? I think it looks a bit messy for the main image. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know, it works on the Wikipedia page for the real Los Angeles. --Pyramidhead 19:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :: It still doesn't look as neat as just a single picture. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) New "events" pages While pretty much all of those new event style pages are pretty good ideas that make articles that I think are one of the best on the Wiki, I think there are two I would highlight as being unnecessary. The first is "Second Wave nuclear attack", the information of which could go on the Nuclear weapon page. I've started expanding that and will do more as I get more information from the episodes. I've always hated how sparse those sections are so it'll be a real bonus to improve every section of that page. The other one is "Sentox nerve gas attacks", which I think could probably all be under one article with Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. If they are separate it feels like too much information would overlap for it to be worthwhile. Does that seem fair? This page is going to be awesome when we get rid of all these red links, however, and I look forward to similar efforts for New York! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know. I think "Nuclear weapon" should be limited to what we know about the weapons themselves, not specific times that they were used - at most, you could have a section labeled "Day 2" with a brief overview, and a "Main article" link to the page about the attack. Similarly, I'm planning on changing Cordilla virus to only talk about the virus's creation and effects, with a short summary of the sting op and the outbreak, while the actual use of the virus will be covered in-depth by "Cordilla virus sting operation" and "Cordilla virus attacks." And the conspiracy was separate from the gas attacks, which were only a byproduct of the Russians finding out that they were being used. Basically that page would encompass everything from Season 5 outside of going after Logan and Henderson, although it would certainly mention the conspiracy and link to that page as well. --Pyramidhead 22:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Regions & Districts I'm just curious, but all the neighbourhoods that have been sorted into the different regions (ie the big list of places in the valley), are there iu sources for all of those or not? I'm not arguing against them being sorted using real-world info per se, I just want to know if that's what has been used to sort them, or if each one has a source from 24--Acer4666 13:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC)